1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor module and to a method for producing an image sensor module. The present invention also relates to a use of an image sensor module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensor modules, or imager modules, i.e. a combination of an image sensor with an imaging optical system, a lens holder, a chip bearer, and electrical terminals, have many commercial applications. Such imager modules are used as cameras in mobile telephones, or, in the area of automotive engineering, are used in driver assistance systems, e.g. as a high-beam headlight assistance system or the like.
For the production of an above-named imager module, the individual parts of the imaging optical system, for example the lenses, the lens holders, the lens mounts for connecting the imaging optical system to a bearer of the image sensor, sealing elements, bearers for an image sensor, and a corresponding housing, are bonded to one another by soldering, gluing, or by some other construction and connection technology.
In order to make it possible to determine the position of the components relative to one another with sufficient precision, the imaging optical system and the image sensor are each operated actively, and are then brought into a desired position relative to one another and fixed during operation.
From published U.S. patent application document US 2010/0297799 A1, a method is known for producing an image recording device. First, a first wafer is produced that has image sensors on a first surface in active regions. The active regions are separated from one another by separating regions. The active regions here include metallic connections that extend into the wafer perpendicularly from the active regions. In further steps, walls are then situated essentially symmetrically to the metallic contactings, perpendicular to the first surface. Between the walls, a substantially open space is provided. On the upper side of the two adjacent walls, there is glued a plate having a lens element. The entire unit is glued to a circuit board, so that the metallic contacting of the active region is connected to electrical contacts of the circuit board via a solder point.
From published German patent application document DE 196 51 260 A1, an image sensor chip and a corresponding bearer element are known. The image sensor chip has a bearer element that is a component of a housing of a camera that, apart from the image sensor chip, also contains further integrated circuits. The printed conductors of the bearer element are produced using molded interconnect device technology, in particular using a hot stamping method.
From U.S. Pat. No. 7,795,577 B2, an image sensor module is known. The image sensor module includes, lateral to the image sensor, lens holders that are fashioned as side walls. The image sensor also includes, apart from the lens holders, contact points to its electrical contacting. Overall, three lenses are situated above the image sensor in the lens mount.
From published U.S. patent application document US 2009/0095893 A1, a further image sensor module is known. The image sensor module includes a lower glass layer that is situated on a wiring layer. Above the lower glass layer there is situated a silicon core that has an image sensor. On the silicon layer there is situated an upper glass layer, and above this there is situated a lens mount that includes an optical component.